


Regresso a Ti

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Um estranho acontecimento leva a Potter a uma época que não é a sua, ademais deve aparentar ser alguém mais, ficando ao cuidado de Severus Snape nasce um sentimento ao que provavelmente pode chamar amor, mas Harry deve regressar a sua época, que passará quando deva o abandonar e se reencontre com ele no futuro? Um simples plano regressar a sua época e fingir que nada passo! Era mais fácil dizê-lo que o fazer sem lugar a dúvidas.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/628331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Ali não há caminho

**Author's Note:**

> Nota tradutor:  
> Quero agradecer a Yatta por me permitir traduzir a fic... espero que vocês gostem dela como eu... a fic no total são 74 capitulos... ^_^  
> Então vamos embora para os reviews de estreia da fic?  
> Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo...  
> Ate breve!

Harry estava caminhando por uma das ruas do Beco Diagonal, esse era seu último ano, devia como em todas as ocasiões obter seu material para o ano que vinha, nesse ano em particular devia de buscar suas coisas só, recordava a primeira vez que conheceu esse lugar ia acompanhado por Hagrid, e os seguintes sempre contou com a ajuda dos Weasleys, mas essa vez todos pareciam ter algo que fazer, Dumbledore tinha dado tarefas a todos, e como sempre ignorava a ele.

Tinha estado divagando molesto sem olhar a onde ia, de repente se deteve, olho a seu ao redor, o lugar lhe era totalmente desconhecido, onde se supunha que estava?

Tudo estava cheio de pedra, nem um só mago na rua, volteou para trás e o lugar não diferia de todo o que via, seguiu caminhando por um momento mais, devia ter alguém ou alguma saída desse lugar, foi quando se percebeu de que estava de novo no mesmo lugar, duvidou um pouco, após tudo, o maldito lugar era tudo igual, tirou uma moeda de seu bolso e o deixo sobre uma cerca pequena de tijolo e pedra, contínuo caminhando outro pouco, o lugar o estava incomodando se deteve de novo, o lugar era mais familiar do normal, olho a barda em busca da moeda, nada, ao menos isso lhe dava esperança de não estar sozinho dando voltas pelo mesmo lugar.

Sentou-se sobre a barda, devia descansar e pensar em uma saída.

Recargo sua mão sobre a barda e entre a terra que a cobria estava um pequeno objeto, sacudiu um pouco o pó, era sua moeda!

– Maldição!

Pôs-se de pé, saco a varinha e começou a lançar bombarda por todos lados, se tinha uma porta oculta por ali a descobriria

Sua energia estava-se esgotando, estava já bastante incomodado, se deixou cair no chão para depois arrojar a varinha ao chão algo frustrado enquanto a varinha acendeu sobre a barda, tinha um tijolo que estava de fora, se arrasto até o tijolo e começou a tirar, por fim estava solto, se assomo e do outro lado tinha pasto verde, tomo de novo sua varinha lanço um feitiço para romper os tijolos, um pequeno buraco se formou, o suficiente como para passar por ele, se introduziu como pôde, ao menos o pasto verde parecia um melhor panorama, saiu ao pasto e olhou como se fosse a parede para entrar ao mundo mágico e o buraco se cerro por si só, volteou em todas direções, esse era um jardim, não qualquer jardim! Volteou a sua esquerda e tinha um lago, estava nos terrenos de Howgarts!

Sentiu uma mão que o puxou por seu ombro, Harry o olho assombrado.

–Dumbledore?

Em verdade que parecia Albus só que mais, jovem?

Este o olhava algo desconcertado. – Como chegou aqui rapaz?

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. – Não sei professor Dumbledore eu estava no Beco Diagonal quando de repente estava em um lugar desértico cheio de rochas e...

– Me conhece? – Interrompeu-o

Harry ficou muito sério, claro que o conhecia. – Professor passa bem?

– Escuta rapaz, não diga coisas incensarias, creio entender um pouco a situação, pelo aspecto de tuas roupas penso que este não é teu tempo rapaz.

Harry ficou muito sério, agora que o pensava isso explicava o porquê Dumbledore luzia mais jovem, ainda que em um mundo mágico todo podia ser possível

– Preciso que me dê um nome falso, que não tenha usado nunca e de alguém que não exista, mas que te seja fácil de recordar

Harry pensou-o um pouco, desta vez não podia usar o nome de Neville como naquela vez no ônibus Noitimbus. – Que tal Henry Porter

– Excelente! Suponho que conhece este lugar verdadeiro?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. – É o colégio de magia e feitiçaria Howgarts, sou um Gryffindor!

Dumbledore pensou-lhe por um momento. – Bem faremos isto, te farei passar por um estudante, mas terá que passar pelo chapéu selecionador, se é Gryffindor então não terá problemas, mas teus olhos... –ficou sério por um momento

Harry olhou estranhado. – Que há com meus olhos?

Dumbledore olhou inquisitivamente. – Essa cor não é comum, deverá usar algo para os cobrir o tempo todo, veem rapaz se me está ocorrendo algo.

Harry foi-se com Dumbledore em direção ao castelo.

O.o.O

Todos os estudantes do colégio estavam reunidos, prontos para ver a cerimônia de seleção, quem dos novos fariam parte de sua casa?

A cerimônia não foi diferente de outras, um novo e temeroso estudante se colocava no banco à espera de que o chapéu mencionasse a que casa pertencia, para depois ser recebido com aplausos e vitorias pelos de sua nova casa. Ao que parece tinha sido um ravenclaw o ultimo em ser recebido por sua casa, foi quando Dumbledore chegou com um jovem, este trazia uns estranhos óculos escuras, cabelo mais negro que a noite, pele morena, se pôs em frente a todos e começou a falar...

– Estudantes de Hogwarts, neste ano é um prazer apresentar-lhes a Henry Porter um jovem quem estará conosco por tempo indefinido, tem vindo a aprender como é a vida de colégio, é um garoto. – Se fico em silêncio como pensando que palavra era melhor. – Com habilidades diferentes, de modo que ele também precisará uma casa onde ficar

Trono um de seus dedos e saiu uma faísca deles, está se dirigiu a Harry o rodeio e ao final se colocou sobre a apalpa de sua mão o guiando até onde estava o chapéu selecionador.

FLASH BACK

Encontravam-se em uma sala de aula. – Isto é o que faremos!

Harry só podia observar a seu agora mais jovem diretor tentando começar com a explicação. – Como ainda não sei como te regressar e isto é algo que devemos manejar com muito cuidado terá que te fazer passar por um estudante, a que casa pertence filho?

Harry pôs-se de pé e orgulhoso disse. – Sou Gryffindor!

O diretor olhou destemidamente. – Estupendo! Bem o chapéu seguramente te colocará nessa casa, ainda assim deve passar pela prova em frente a todos para que não tenha dúvida disso

Harry agora se não entendia muito

Dumbledore sorriu amavelmente. – Esta é tua história, é um mago que não conhece a vida de colégio, e está aqui por isso em seu último ano por petição sua a seus pais. – O homem começava a denotar emoção em suas palavras, orgulhoso de ter planejado tão boa solução em tão pouco tempo. –E diga-me senhor Porter por que não tens estado em um colégio antes?

Harry olho-o incrédulo. – Mas se tenho estado, neste mesmo colégio

Dumbledore olhou através de sua lente em meia lua. – Não rapaz, que te acabo de dizer aparentara que não, e a razão pela qual não tens estado em um colégio é simples. – Lhe entregou uns óculos escuros que fez aparecer com um movimento de mão. – Isso é por que não pode ver, de acordo?

Harry tomou os óculos – Mas se posso, ainda que com esta quem sabe se possa. - Harry olhava o par de óculos com desagrado

Dumbledore tirou os óculos escuros e as que portava o mesmo Harry fusionando-as. – Não posso me arriscar a que vejam seus olhos, já o disse essa cor não é comum, deve ocultar seus olhos e fingir que não vê, assim te atribuir a um Gryffindor para que te acompanhe, não se preocupe será um estudante de minha inteira confiança, te prova. –Dumbledore lhe entrega os óculos que acabava de fusionar

Harry colocou, podia ver claramente como se só estivessem suas próprias lentes.

FIM FLASH BACK

Harry encontrava-se guiado pela faísca a qual desapareceu quando Harry chegou a seu destino, se sentou no banquinho à espera de que lhe colocassem o chapéu selecionador

Este de imediato pôs-se a bisbilhotar. – Vá, vá, se que estamos em um envolvo, não há nada que possa ocultar de mim rapaz.

SLYTHERIN!

O professor Dumbledore ficou impactado com tal declaração do chapéu, o mesmo Harry estava que não cabia em seu assombro, se não fossem por esses óculos seria mais que evidente, agora não sabia que fazer se pôs de pé ao momento que lhe retiraram o chapéu

Dumbledore acercou ao e disse-lhe ao ouvido. – Talvez escutei mau? Não tinha dito Gryffindor?

Harry assentiu. – Não sei que passou. – Dumbledore se baixou sério. – Não importa o plano continua o mesmo.

– Meus queridos estudantes, quero pedir-lhes seu apoio para que nosso visitante se sinta como em casa e já que menciona habilidades especiais, me temo que pedirei mais apoio de um de vocês e já que está na casa de Slytherin, senhor Snape pode vir?

Entre os Slytherin abriram-se passo deixando passar a um jovem de longa e negra cabeleira, de aspecto um tanto séria. – Sim professor?

Dumbledore pôs um rosto muito sério. – Deixarei a seu cargo ao senhor Porter.

Harry só podia estar calado, mas por dentro estava que se morria da angústia. Com o gorduroso de Snape! Nãoooooo! Esse maldito de Dumbledore! Mas não podia fazer nada para o evitar, a mentira já tinha começado.

Harry não teve mais remédio que seguir a Severus para sua nova habitação, uma com o nome de Slytherin na entrada.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. A vida de Severus Snape

Harry não o podia crer, estaria ao cuidado de Severus gorduroso Snape!

E por se isso fosse pouco devia fingir estar cego, como se fosse fácil enganar a Snape!

Ainda que agora que o pensava, ele tinha a mesma idade que ele, de modo que talvez as coisas sejam diferentes inclusive podia aproveitar um pouco a situação.

Harry não teve mais remédio que seguir a Severus para sua nova habitação, uma com o nome de Slytherin na entrada.

O castelo em verdade não tinha mudado em nada, Severus disse em voz alta caramelos de cianeto e uma entrada apareceu, o lugar não era muito diferente à sala comum de Gryffindor, claro a decoração era uma grande mudança, mas se supunha que ele estava cego de modo que não lhe daria importância, Severus o tomo da mão e coloco sua mão no ombro deste, Harry se sentiu estranho com tal ação

– Indicarei onde dormirá, só caminha.

A juvenil voz de Severus não distava muito da que o conhecia, se escutava algo molesta, mas até verdadeiro ponto um pouco mais vivas.

Contou as camas em voz alta até que se deteve –a quarta cama é sua, isto é, a que está em meio à esquerda está a minha, parece que não têm trazido sua bagagem, é melhor que vamos a classes.

Harry soltou-lhe o ombro, sentou-se na cama, tinha desejado descansar já desde para um momento, Snape volteou ao ver, ele olhava de acima abaixo, tanta atenção estava pondo nervoso a Harry, com um salto se baixou da cama. –E qual é a primeira classe?

Após passar um aborrecido dia de classes por fim poderia relaxar-se um pouco, estava mais que disposto a dormir nessa cama de Slytherin ainda que estivesse pragada de serpentes, mas por alguma razão desconhecida para o moreno Severus não se dirigia ao castelo se não todo o contrário buscou uma árvore cerca do lago, se sentou e sacou um livro.

Harry ficou-se ali de pé sem mover-se, foi quando Severus o observou distraidamente, voltando ao livro. – Eu sinto muito, mas isso é um costume que tenho, por que não descansa no pasto só tomasse uns minutos de acordo?

Harry sentou-se o suficientemente afastado de Snape se recostou quando sentiu um pequeno tremor as raízes da árvore emergiram do nada e se enredaram em todo o corpo de Severus só lhe deixando a cabeça descoberta e um braço.

Tremendas gargalhadas escutaram-se por trás da árvore – Snivellus te vez muito bem de mãe natureza.

Harry por instinto tinha-se posto de pé e tinha sacado a varinha.

O recém-chegado era um jovem moreno de cabelo negro. –E olha nada mas tens a teu guarda-costas um mago que não pode ver valente defesa.

Severus esticava sua mão para atingir sua varinha, se libertaria e lhe daria uma lição, Harry se perguntava como é que esse sujeito tinha cometido o erro de lhe deixar um braço livre e não qualquer braço, o que usava para tomar a varinha, esse sujeito só estava ali parado sem fazer nada, enquanto Severus se apressava a tomar a varinha, uma rara expressão no rosto do sujeito, ao que parece triunfal de ver que Snape tinha o meio para libertasse, algo lhe veio à mente.

– Black vai pagar caro por isto!

Harry correu até onde estava Severus simulo tropeçar com seu braço lhe fazendo cair seu único escape da mãe natureza, um bufo por parte do preso e outro por parte de Black.

– Sem dúvida algum seu salvador é Snivellus, já se que te parece se te dou uma oportunidade. – disse isto com uma voz de debocha imitando ser uma alma caritativa.

Levantou a Harry do chão e colocou em frente a Severus – bem rapaz só tens que apontar para essa direção. – Sirius lhe moveu o braço – E dizer um feitiço de libertação, o que te por favor, terá a honra de libertar a seu lacaio. – seu sorriso burlesca para não só enojar a Severus também a Harry

Harry se baixou imóvel ao que Black se estava molestando –vamos talvez não quer o libertar? Não quer que o deixe em paz?

Harry seguia sem mover-se – conheço muitos feitiços mais nunca tenho jogado um.

Sirius ficou-se surpreendido. – Mas se é muito singelo, só aponta e diz as palavras a varinha faz todo o trabalho.

Harry levanto a mão e se lhe caiu a varinha ia baixar por ela mais Sirius se lhe adianto, este já se estava desesperando. – Qual acha que seja mais apropriado?

Em isso outra pessoa apareceu. – Que se supõe que faz?

Sirius volteou a ver quem era o recém-chegado. – Oh vamos Lupin, só lhe ensino ao novo uns truques, escuta só tens que dizer Finite encantate...

Harry moveu-se bruscamente fazendo que Sirius levantasse seu braço, a varinha saco um raio de luz. – Demônios! – Disse algo molesto.

A terra voltou a tremer, o moreno quis correr, mas as raízes atingiram-no antes de que pudesse dar passo ficando justamente como Severus estava.

Severus começou a rir-se, como se estivesse vendo a coisa mais divertida do mundo, era um riso bastante contagioso, inclusive ao mesmo Harry lhe deram vontades de rir, mas se aguentou.

– Black está perdendo o toque foi vencido por um novato que não pode se defender ja, ja, ja...

– Isto era o que queria? – Lupin acercou-se, Harry esticou sua mão e a varinha colocou-se em sua mão enquanto apontava ao peito do licantropo.

– Pensei que não podia ver. – disse calmamente ao se ver ameaçado pela varinha de Harry.

Harry sorriu de meio lado. –Mas posso sentir, não preciso de meus olhos para me defender, de modo que agora nos dirá como libertar o encantamento ou terminará como seu amigo Black.

Harry recordava uma vez que Alastor estava conversando com os da ordem e mencionaram esse encantamento, não importava que feitiço liberador dissesse ficaria igual de preso ou mais em caso de ser o mesmo, só que não tinha tido a oportunidade de saber como se libertar.

Todos ficaram muito sérios, como era que esse garoto conhecia o encantamento? Se era algo novo inventado pelos marotos.

– Como sabe?

Todos estavam sérios à espera de uma explicação do por que conhecia esse encantamento.

– Sou cego não tonto! – disse sem mais resposta

Lupin sorriu. – Está bem, já era hora de que alguém te pusesse em teu lugar. – disse se referindo a Sirius quem só volteou a cara. – Lupin se acercou. –Só tem que o pedir faz favor, saco a varinha. – Faz favor finite incantate. – lhe deu uns toques à planta e está se começou a retirar, Harry fez o mesmo.

Assim que Severus viu-se libertado apressado tomou a varinha, esse assunto não ia terminar ali, mas o braço de Harry o deteve, ainda um tanto molesto viu a um muito tranquilo jovem com a mirada perdida, simplesmente se portando prudentemente, pensou que isso era o correto, buscou o livro que estava lendo e então se sentou, enquanto Lupin se levava a Sirius ainda muito molesto pela broma não realizada.

Harry um tanto cansado deixou-se cair na fresca erva, se recostou, em verdade que não tinha tido oportunidade de descansar em todo esse tempo, ele estava desejando, terminou por ficar profundamente dormido...

Harry abriu os olhos, estava um tanto borroso, sinal de que não tinha as lentes, se viro buscando suas lentes lhe colocou.

– Suponho que estava muito cansado, me desculpa não me dei conta disso.

Harry ficou-se paralisado, essa era a voz de Snape, e não só isso estava em frente a ele, lhe teria visto os olhos?

– Não passa nada. – disse Harry ao momento de se pôr de pé –Como foi que chegue aqui?

Severus deu-se meia volta no que tomava uns livros. – eu te trouxe. – disse sem muita importância

Harry se corou. – Você me, com magia suponho? – disse tentando não parecer abochornado

Severus pôs-se de em frente a ele. –Claro! Não acha que te ia subir em meus braços. – sorriu divertido. – o professor Dumbledore me disse que sua bagagem teve um pequeno acidente e que o melhor seria ir de compras, e como sou o responsável por ti enquanto esteja no colégio me pediu que te levasse de modo que.

Tomou o da mão e levo-o ao banheiro, entregou-lhe roupa limpa. – emprestarei isto enquanto, suponho que no banheiro não precisa ajuda verdadeiro?

– Claro que não! – disse ainda mais corado que a vez passada, avançou ao banheiro e cerrou fortemente a porta, enquanto Severus estava mas que divertido com a atitude do novo se fico pensativo, era um garoto do mas estranho.

Harry estava na ducha, como se supunha que sairia de tudo isso, preso nessa época com Severus Snape colado como lapa, ainda que esse Snape não era tão desagradável como o que conhecia, este se via mais vivaz, inclusive sorria, isso se que era do mais estranho, ademais ainda que não tinha sido um encontro muito agradável, se tinha visto com Sirius e Lupin, isso significava que talvez poderia ver a seus pais!

Essa ideia estava-lhe agradando, só que devia ser prudente, sua existência poderia estar em perigo se cometia alguma tolice.

Ou-Ou

Tinham ido à loja da Senhora Melkins para conseguir as túnicas, caminhavam pelas ruas o lugar estava algo solitário, então Severus se deteve repentinamente. –Deveríamos aproveitar, não se te antoja comer algo doce?

Harry não entendia, se supunha que só iriam pela roupa e isso seria tudo. –Como diz?

Severus parecia um menino travesso, tomou a Harry da mão. – Que tal Florean Fortescue, não quer um gelado dali?

Harry agora sim que estava desconcertado, não cabia dúvida que de todo o mau pelo menos algo estava resultando bem, já tinha tempo que queria um gelado desse lugar.

Harry pediu um gelado de baunilha com confete de chocolate e bolachas de creme, a Severus pareceu-lhe algo delicioso e pediu o mesmo.

Parecia-lhe simplesmente espantoso passar uma tarde agradável com seu atestado futuro professor de poções, Snape em si era sério, disso não tinha dúvida mais em verdade podia ser divertido não imaginava que pôde lhe ter passado para terminar tão amargurado?

Severus deixo de lado o gelado. –Então em verdade tens vindo ao colégio só para saber como é a vida de estudante?

Harry terminou de passar o bocado de gelado que tinha na boca. – Pro... sim Snape. – o moreno olhou o pensativamente.

– Não me diga Snape sinto como se fosse um velho, me chama Severus, sinto que assim nos levaremos melhor.

Harry engoliu saliva, por um momento pensou ver-se descoberto, agora teria que fazer uso de suas habilidades para mentir e contar o que Dumbledore lhe tinha dito. –Sou filho único e como vê segundo meus pais não sou apto para a sociedade, recebi como sua seguramente a carta do colégio de Hogwarts, mas minha família se negava a que assistisse de modo que contrataram professores particulares, mas não é o mesmo, quero estar entre muitas pessoas quero...

Severus colocou sua mão na cabeça e como se se tratasse de um cachorrinho lhe revolveu a cabeleira, como se isso fosse possível, com um sorriso que para Harry pareceu algo encantadora.

– Eu entendo, se me permite me agradaria que me considerasse teu amigo.

Aquilo pegou a Harry por surpresa.

– Não sei porquanto...

Severus interrompeu-o – Não importa se amanhã te vai, faz favor me considera teu amigo.

– Snape...

– Shh... Severus, não te disse, quero que me chame assim, posso chamar por teu nome?

Harry assentiu, se no futuro dissessem-lhe que Snape lhe rogasse por chamar por seu nome e lhe pedisse amizade lhe diria que estava completamente louco, se sentia bem se saber não odiado por seu professor.

Ou-ou

A noite tinha chegado, Severus estava dormindo, talvez era o momento para andar sem ataduras pelo castelo e sem temor a ser descoberto, ainda que já não tinha a capa de invisibilidade tinha seus próprios meios para não ser visto.

Levantou-se discretamente, saiu da habitação certificando de que o escuro futuro professor continuasse dormindo, se foi pelos corredores do castelo, seguramente Dumbledore teria outra habitação, agora como o encontraria?

– Potter!

Uma voz escutou-se ocultou-se detrás, tinha uma pessoa. – Vamos James sei que está por aqui, saia de sua capa!

Sirius estava ali com um papel na mão, sem dúvida era o mapa! E seu nome aparecia nele! Agora que ia ser se o descobria!?

– Já sei que está molesto comigo, mas vamos! Estamos falando de Snivellus

Harry jogou-se a correr, em outra direção, Sirius se percebeu que um pequeno ponto no mapa com o nome de Potter se afastava dele. – James Potter é muito infantil!

Sirius foi-se seguindo-o, Harry já estava mais que assustado se tropeçou com algo ou alguém?

A figura revelou-se ao ser destapado de um véu de invisibilidade, não era outro que seu pai, se Sirius olhava o mapa uma vez mais e via os dois Potter não podia imaginar que passaria.

Sirius deteve-se James e Harry estavam no chão, Black acercou-se a James. – Por que não me deixa que te explique!? – Disse em tom molesto. – Por que corre de mim? Não deixa de ser um infantil já lhe que disse Lily, mas...

Deteve sua fala ao ver ao garoto novo também no chão.

Harry pôs-se de pé de imediato. – Desculpa não era minha intenção golpear com ninguém, é que me perdi, escute um ruído e me assustei.

– Ele é verdadeiro?

James acercou-se para vê-lo mais de perto. – Como sabia do encantamento diga-nos?

Tomou-o do pescoço do pijama, Harry moveu-se bruscamente para libertar-se, tentou cair sobre Sirius, sem que este se desse conta lhe tiro o mapa e lhe embolso, Sirius lhe tiro de cima o empurrando, a calcada de alguém se acercando fizeram que James e Sirius se ocultassem depois da capa de invisibilidade deixando a Harry exposto.

Severus apareceu. –Onde te tinhas metido Henry? Não deve de andar pelo castelo e menos na noite.

Harry pôs-se de pé – É que me perdi.

– Estava com alguém? Cri escutar mais vozes.

Harry sorriu. – É que tropecei e me repreendia em voz alta isso é tudo, podemos voltar à habitação?

Severus não se ficou muito convencido daquilo tomou da mão a Harry sem se dar conta disso, se ficou muito pensativo, por que Henry lhe mentiria sobre aquilo? Não tinha sentido, de seguro isso tinha passado se perdeu e estava assustado, de seguro se sentia desprotegido, em um enorme castelo e sem poder ver, sentiu a necessidade do proteger, e sem sequer o planejar abraçou a Harry. –Não o volte a fazer, não saia assim do quarto outra vez...


	3. Um presente muito Especial

..oo:…Ou-ou…:oo..

Já estava amanhecendo em outro dia na casa Slytherin, não era tão desagradável após tudo, em si a presença de seu futuro professor de poções não era tão terrível como lhe imaginava, igual, Snape era uma agradável pessoa, só que no colégio se comportava dessa maneira para ter o respeito de seus estudantes, ainda assim começava a pensar o por que o odiava tanto, claro era filho de um dos marotos, e não só de um senão do mais importante, ainda que a rivalidade mas forte que o tinha visto era contra Sirius não deixava de se notar o ódio que se tinham o e seu pai.

Levantou-se essa manhã, era um fim de semana, Severus ainda estava dormindo, de modo que era o momento de ir buscar a Dumbledore, algo o deteve, se fico olhando a Severus por uns segundos, se via tão tranquilo ao dormir, não podia perder seu tempo observando a Snape, se deu meia volta e foi direto às habitações de Albus, este o recebeu, se notava algo desfigurado, ao que parece não tinha tido um boa noite.

– Professor está bem?

Albus só sorriu como resposta.

– É só que seu pequeno problema senhor Porter não me deixa dormir, é algo complicado, é imperativo regressar a seu mundo, não podemos deixar que altere algo aqui.

Harry ficou-se pensativo. – Então ainda não tem encontrado nada? Deveria deixar que o ajude a buscar algo.

O homem maior negou com a cabeça – Não poderia, é complicado, quando chegue o momento poderá te ir, seguramente está aqui por alguma razão, talvez deva modificar algo para o futuro, de modo que preciso que esteja lá e não aqui, ademais a história que inventamos para ti não será válida se permanece comigo.

Harry ficou pensativo, nisso tinha razão, só que o não fazer nada só o desesperava o homem o olho inquisitivamente.

– Aproveita este tempo, o senhor Snape é um brilhante estudante, sei que poderá tirar proveito do que lhe possa ensinar, é mais poderia jurar que está preocupado por que não sabe onde está neste momento, ou me equívoco?

Harry levantou os ombros. – Aceito que me fui sem lhe dizer nada, mas é fim de semana e estava dormindo, não o quis acordar, este obsedado com uma poção que não lhe sai e não tem dormido bem nestes dias.

Alguém chamava à porta, o professor sorriu – Acho que tem acordado agora. – fez um movimento de varinha e a porta se abriu.

Um preocupado Snape entrava um tanto alterado. – Professor Dumbledore, acordei e não encontrei a Henry eu o ônibus… suas palavras cessaram ao ver ao garoto nesse lugar, não pôde evitar se sentir como um tonto.

Dumbledore sorriu. – Dá-me gosto que se preocupe tanto por cuidar de nosso convidado, mas o não é um desvalido, o jogo de que não veja não o converte em uma criatura indefesa o senhor Porter sabe como se cuidar de si mesmo.

Snape olhou com um rosto mais tranquilo – professor se vai deixar-me a cargo um estudante gostaria que em de um futuro me avise se se vai reunir com ele, por que em verdade é desagradável ver que a pessoa a seu cargo tem desaparecido.

Dumbledore pôs-se de pé. – Bem me desculpo senhor Snape, tem toda a razão, não sucederá de novo verdade senhor Porter? - olhou a Harry acima de seus óculos em meia lua, um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Harry, tudo parecia indicar que essa mirada a tinha tido desde sempre, se pôs de pé e se foi em direção à saída, junto com Snape.

Já após uns passos falou o moreno. – Não foi culpa do professor Dumbledore, eu vim ao buscar, é só que estava dormindo, não quis te acordar.

Snape não dizia uma só palavra só se limitava a caminhar, ainda se sentia como tonto e ao mesmo tempo molesto pelo ocorrido.

Harry deteve-o em seco. – Pensei que estaria cansado e não te quis acordar está bem!?

Severus olhava fixamente ao rosto, ainda que o trazia suas lentes escuros via-o perfeitamente, esses escuros olhos, essa pele jovem e tersa, enquanto Severus franzia o cenho Snape acercou ao outro enquanto apontava com seu dedo o peito do outro – acha que é divertido, que tudo isto é um jogo? É um Slytherin e não só isso, está no olhar dos marotos pelo que passou a outra vez, não sabe o perigoso que é que esteja sozinho pelos corredores, sobretudo por que está…

O Slytherin ficou calado – só trata de não estar só quando não queira me molestar.

Harry não soube por que, mas se abraçou do outro, se via que não a tinha passado bem, em verdade se tinha preocupado por ele, se sentia culpado e queria dizer as palavras perdão, mas estas não saíam de sua boca, de modo que pensou que o abraço o diria tudo.

Severus estava em choque, suas mãos flutuando no ar, sem saber que fazer, enquanto podia sentir o aroma do outro garoto e esses braços que se aferravam com força a ele, terminou por rodear, tinha estado desejando fazer isso desde para já em vários dias, a dizer verdade desde o dia que o conheceu, só podia pensar em que se convertesse em um Slytherin para o ter cerca, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que não só estava em sua casa se não também ficaria a seu cargo, isso foi mais do que pudesse pedir e agora o tinha entre seus braços, não podia desaproveitar essa oportunidade, o abraçaria com força, como se fosse a lhe dizer adeus, como se fosse a última vez.

Em verdade que não queria que esse abraço acabasse, o corpo de Snape era tão morno, mas era Snape! Isso foi o que o impulsiono a se separar, estava no passado, não podia fazer isso, não podia começar a flertar com seu futuro professor, ademais era Snape! Não com ele.

Harry girou-se – desculpa não quis ser tão impulsivo.

Snape sorriu. – Por mim não se preocupe, pode ser todo o impulsivo que queira.

As bochechas de Harry enrijeceram, que significava isso? Era um convite a abraçar-lhe a cada vez que lhe desse à vontade?

Snape tomou da mão. – Vamos comer algo.

Ou-ou

Já tinha passado uma se mana daquilo, o professor Dumbledore não tinha encontrado nada ainda e a dizer verdade pelas enormes olheiras que tinha adquirido recentemente até lhe dava pena perguntar, pelo estado de seu futuro diretor estava seguro que assim que o soubesse algo iria brincando de felicidade a lhe o dizer, de modo que decidiu simplesmente lhe dar seu espaço e aproveitar suas... férias? Tinha decidido que se relaxaria e desfrutaria da época, após tudo podia ver pelo menos a seus pais, ainda que os marotos tinham tentado lhe jogar algumas bromas sem muito sucesso, após tudo as conhecia quase todas graças a Sirius e a Lupin ao menos as que tinham tentado empregar nele e isso de não ter vista lhe era mais que conveniente, também ter o mapa lhe era de muita ajuda, algo não podia o usar livremente.

Lily ia caminhado em direção à árvore onde costumava estar Snape, se ficou ali observando a cena, Severus com um livro em mãos enquanto lia em voz alta e ao garoto novo recargado em seu ombro, a dizer verdade não sábia se este escutava ou simplesmente se tinha ficado dormido como um pequeno após um conto de fadas.

Esse garoto novo inquietava lhe, não só pelo parecido com James, se não por que parecia conhecer a esses quatro, como um garoto sem todas suas capacidades podia vencer a esses garotos? Esse garoto, a magia que emanava dele, lhe fazia sentir incomoda e ao mesmo tempo lhe fazia querer estar cerca dele, a garota se faria notar de imediato.

– Severus?

O jovem deixo de ler e volteou a onde estava a ruiva viu como ela fazia um gesto de guardar silêncio enquanto sorria divertida, apontava com seu dedo para Harry, efetivamente o rapaz se tinha baixo dormido.

– Faz muito que não conversamos Severus.

Severus sorriu. – Com os marotos atrás da pista de Henry não tínhamos tido essa oportunidade.

A ruiva sentou-se cercas de dois. – Henry eh?

Snape pôs-se um tanto vermelho, pelo geral nomeava a todos por seu sobrenome, eram contadas as pessoas que chamava por seu nome, como à ruiva, seus pais e agora ao garoto novo, isso significava que era uma pessoa muito apreciada pelo mago.

– Bom é uma forma de que nos levemos melhor, quis deixar a um lado as formalidades.

A garota observo-o inquisidoramente. – A mim não me mente Severus.

Harry estava acordando Severus fez uma careta de desesperado louco apaixonado empedernido que não deseja ser descoberto, ao menos isso lhe parecia a Lily, pelo que estava dos mais divertida.

Harry assustou um pouco. – Fique dormindo! Desculpa-me Severus, ao que a garota interrompeu. – Não se preocupe te via tão lindo que não desejamos te acordar, foi nesse momento que Harry se percebeu da presença de sua futura mãe. – Desculpa não me apresentaram sou Lily Evans. - A ruiva estendeu sua mão para saudar, mas se Harry não tivesse estado em choque seguramente teria saudado à mulher e então se teriam percebido de que ele em verdade se podia ver, Snape tomou a mão do outro e levo até Lily para que pudesse estreitar sua mão. – Henry Porter disse torpemente.

A garota sorriu satisfeita. – Vá até que por fim conheço ao famoso Senhor Porter.

Harry ladeou a cabeça, não sábia se era o jogo de acabar de acordar ou simplesmente se tinha perdido em algum momento de sua vida.

– É o causante das dores de cabeça dos marotos e isso já é muito que dizer, Potter quis dizer algo, mas sua língua se travava. – Tranquilo disse a garota. – Já era hora de que alguém lhes baixasses os sumos a esses garotos, começava a achar que ninguém poderia com eles.

Um silêncio incomodo após aquelas palavras e depois umas gargalhadas provenientes de Severus deixaram pasmados aos dois, Lily jamais tinha escutado rir tão abertamente ao moreno.

Passaram um pouco mais de tempo falando até que a ruiva se pôs de pé – foi um gosto conversar com vocês garotos, mas acho que já é momento de me retirar. – lhe piscou um olho a Severus enquanto este se torna um pouco carmesim, de repente se levanta. – Lily há algo que quero te perguntar. – a garota estava esperando, mas Severus lhe levou longe de Harry, lhe dando as costas enquanto cochichava, a ruiva volteou a onde estava Harry e sorriu enquanto dava sua aprovação com a cabeça – nos vemos Porter. -e então se retiro

Severus ficou de pé – já está anoitecendo é melhor que nós também nos retiremos. - Harry se pôs de pé estava por caminhar quando Severus o deteve, o homem estava duvidando um pouco

– Henry...

Harry sentia que seu coração batia com força – diga-me Severus. – tentou não soar nervoso

Severus tomou ar e com isso um pouco de valor – eu, só. - maldição por que era tão difícil se só lhe ia dar um presente – bom não sei quando é seu aniversário de modo que me tomei a liberdade de te comprar um pequeno obsequio, o receberia?

Harry ficou petrificado, um obsequio? Para ele? De Snape? Só sentiu vontades de brincar como um pequeno fedelho em natal, mas tinha que guardar a compostura. – Não poderia recusar um obsequio seu Severus. - sorriu o mais acalmado que pôde.

Severus estava duvidando se dar o obsequio ou não, de repente o objeto lhe parecia pouca coisa, para Henry. – Acho que lhe deixe na habitação, eu…

Harry ficou vendo-o – então vamos por ele.

Severus sorriu nervoso. – Não, em realidade não é a grande coisa, te dou depois.

Harry cruzou de braços – o que seja que me dê será grandioso por que me dará você.

Severus ficou paralisado com tais palavras e Harry sitiou que suas bochechas começariam a arder em qualquer momento, o tinha dito tais palavras?

Agora ele era o nervoso, por que tinha dito aquilo, simplesmente não pôde suportar ver a indecisão de Severus e também era que a curiosidade o estava matando, em verdade desejava ver que classe de presentes podia dar seu futuro professor de poções, se algo o caracterizava era a curiosidade.

Snape tirou de seu bolso algo, ao que parece cabia em seu bolso, encerrado em sua mão não lhe permitia ver, que tantas coisas podiam caber na palma de sua mão, este estendeu sua mão enquanto com a outra buscava a mão de Harry, pôs o objeto nela, Harry se combinou com a mão estendida, enquanto o moreno a cerrou para que pudesse sentir o objeto era liso e redondo, se sentia uma figura gravada em forma de serpente, típico de slytherin, mas ainda o vendo com seus próprios olhos através dessas gafas escuras não sábia o que era.

– Que é?

Severus sorriu. – É um relógio. – disse algo emocionado.

Harry ficou muito sério – Mais eu não posso o usar, você sabe que...

Severus pôs seu dedo nos lábios de Harry para calá-lo. – Este não é um relógio desses, esse fala e te diz a hora me pareceu perfeito para ti, só te peço que sempre o traga contigo está bem?

Harry não entendeu o último, mas ainda assim aceitou, após tudo tinha uma pequena correntinha o podia levar facilmente em seu bolso – obrigado Severus. -estendeu seu braço simulando que o buscava e lhe deu um abraço. – Ninguém me tinha dado algo como isso em verdade o aprecio muito.

O corpo do moreno era cálido, em verdade já não se importava se o presente tinha gostado com do simples jogo de que abraçasse era mais que suficiente, o resto pelo cedo não lhe interessava.

Harry por sua vez também não queria libertar do abraço, lhe agradeceria o obsequio, ao em verdade não se importava o que fora, do mesmo modo era uma boa desculpa para lhe abraçar.

O silêncio foi rompido pela voz de Harry. – Severus?

Mas em nenhum momento libertou, estava muito bem nessa posição como para querer se mover – sim?

Harry estava duvidando um pouco mais o faria, faria essa pergunta – Você sente lastima por mim?

Aquilo deixou frio ao futuro professor de poções, o abraçou com mais forças – não poderia mais que sentir admiração por ti, lastima jamais.

Harry libertou para olhá-lo – admiração por que? Praticamente é minha babá.

Severus sorriu. – E é um prazer sê-lo.

Harry cruzou de braços e franziu o cenho, sem dúvida aquilo o tinha molestado. – Desde que te conheci, ao saber de ti me dei conta de que é grandioso, pode com os marotos e isso já é muito dizer, ninguém aqui tinha podido e você, parece ter um sexto sentido, tem sobrevivido só todo este tempo. - Severus se acerco e lhe tomou a mão. – Te admiro por não te deixar vencer, por que segue lutando apesar de sua condição, não para, tivesse gostado que iniciássemos do ciclo juntos e não só no último ano, eu, gosto, gosto de muito.

Harry ficou paralisado enquanto passava o inevitável, a união dos lábios de Severus com os seus, simplesmente assaltado pelos suaves lábios desse homem, gentilmente tinha-se apoderado deles, como se negar a tal amabilidade? Como negar a essa sensação que o para sentir nesse momento, nem sequer superado um pouco com o que lhe tinha ocorrido em seu primeiro beijo, sentia que podia fazer o que quisesse com ele nesse momento, mas devia resistir, não era correto simplesmente não o era, ia deter aquilo, mas então as mãos de Snape se deslizaram por sua cintura o rodeando fazendo que aquilo fosse melhor, muito melhor, como se resistir se nem sequer seus pulmões se tinham rendido ante a falta de ar?

Lentamente Severus separava-se, realmente estava-lhe custando trabalho separar-se, deslizo sua mão pelo rosto de Harry queria desfazer-se desses molestos óculos e ver os formosos olhos que seguramente ali se ocultavam, foi quando Potter reagiu, não podia se ver descoberto, por que se isso ocorria o perdia tudo absolutamente tudo, empurrou a Snape.

Afastou um pouco. – Não te atreva. - foram suas palavras

Severus parecia não entender. – Eu sinto pensei que o estava desfrutando, eu, só dizer e não se repetirá.

Harry pôs sua mão na testa. – Não é isso, o beijo foi genial, é que...

Severus sorriu amplamente, que demônios tinha dito!?

O moreno de olhos negros acercou tomo-o da mão. – É suficiente para mim. - o puxou em direção à sala comum de Slytherin.

Ou-ou

Nos dias tinham passado demasiado rápido para seu gosto, era uma noite formosa cheia de estrelas, caminhava em direção ao bosque proibido, ali encontrava-se Dumbledore, este lhe entrego seus verdadeiros óculos. – Já é hora rapaz, este queria voltear para trás, mas o homem maior não lhe permitiu. – Não pertence aqui o recorda. - Harry assentiu

Uma parede de tijolo se formou do nada Albus lhe deu uns toques com sua varinha e está se abriu ao meio, o mesmo lugar desértico pelo qual tinha chegado a esse tempo.

– HENRY!

Ao longe via-se a figura de Snape, corria em direção a onde se encontravam. – te apressa rapaz e não olhe para trás, as lagrimas começavam a emergir de seus olhos, não tinha volta atrás, não podia regressar a parede começou a se fechar, toda sua vida se tinha perguntado por que seu escuro professor era daquela forma, agora cria entender um pouco as coisas, o som da parede ao se fechar o fez regressar golpeando a parede com força, queria que está se abrisse de novo, queria regressar, não podia o deixar só, não podia ficar só, não após o conhecer, a parede se começou a desmoronar até ficar um montão de pedras atiradas no andar, não podia ficar nesse lugar devia regressar.

Começou a caminhar, de novo como naquela ocasião, só estava dando voltas pelo mesmo lugar, como desejava voltar ao mesmo lugar, ainda guardava a esperança de voltar à mesma época, começava a sentir coragem, correu o mais rápido que pôde, não podia ficar preso nesse lugar, tropeçou ou não? O chão começou a desmoronar-se não tinha nada só escuridão...

Uma voz feminina escutava-se vagamente o conhecia essa voz, chamava-lhe insistente.

– Harry... Harry já acorda é tarde há que nos ir.

Uns verdes olhos por fim apareceram, podia ver as estrelas e depois o rosto de sua amiga Hermione quem olhava com reprovação. – Como pode te ficar dormido em uma banca devemos nos ir amanhã há que ir à estação para tomar o expresso a Hogwarts.

Não! Aquilo não pôde ser só um sonho, tudo tinha sido tão real, se levantou rapidamente algo se escutou cair ao solo, justo a um lado do pé da castanha está o levantou e ele viu, era um objeto redondo com uma serpente gravada nela. – Que é isto Harry?

Harry praticamente arrebatou o objeto. – Isto é a prova de que não estou louco.

A castanha não entendeu, dava igual estava cansada como para sacar conclusões, amanhã perguntaria, agora era tempo de voltar.

Não tinha sido um sonho, a prova estava em suas mãos, aquilo tinha sido real, o difícil agora era enfrentar tudo aquilo, poderia ver a Snape à cara ainda que tivesse em uns anos mais em cima...?


End file.
